


Checkmate

by rosewell893



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewell893/pseuds/rosewell893
Summary: After the Vampiric Council are convinced of Guillermo's vampire slaying abilities, they develop a plan to take him down once and for all.
Relationships: Arjan/Ange, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Checkmate

Nandor didn't know he had fucked up. What he had said made perfect sense to him. The laundering of clothes process was a life-threatening task, one that their energy vampire roommate had to take in order for them to not be laughed out of the most prestigious event a vampire could attend, all because Guillermo left.

This didn't stop the chill that ran up his spine at the death glare he was receiving from his heavily-armed and stake-wielding former familiar.

Guillermo began to walk towards the stage from in between the bleachers, keeping his gaze trained on Nandor. 

"It was a pleasure knowing you, old chap," said Laszlo, who was fidgeting nervously in his cuffed chair. Nadja shot her roommate a glare of her own at his comment.

"You big bloody idiot!" she cursed under her breath, her angry voice laced with worry, "You're going to get us all killed!"

Colin started to giggle at her angry chiding, "No, no, Nandor is the only one we should be worried about."

Nandor looked back and forth between his roommates in a panic, unaware of Guillermo's progress to the stage's steps. The human had taken off his crucifix knuckles by the time he made it to the stage, but didn't lose his intense stare that he had aimed towards the former warrior. Nandor looked at Guillermo with a look of shielded fear and hope, hope that his former familiar of ten years wouldn't murder him right there in front of his only friends in the world.

The other three captive vampires looked up at him with fearful and uncertain expressions of their own as he glided by them, except for Colin Robinson, who remained neutral. Whatever Nandor was about to get, he would definitely not be getting any.

Guillermo looked down at his former master, keeping straight eye contact with him. The vampire returned the gaze, with neither of the men faltering from their previous visages. Nandor looked vulnerable under the stage's spotlight, his hands restricted by the cuffs on the chair he was forced into, his torso on open display and unprotected by any cloak or set of strong arms.

Nandor glanced down at the small wooden stake in the human's right hand that hung mere inches away from his body, and gulped.

"Guillermo...?" Nandor asked lowly, testing the waters.

"Hmm?" Guillermo hummed back in his usual high, melodic tone.

The vampire looked back up at his face before speaking again, "Are you having another serious thought?"

The dark orbs that were staring daggers into him softened into what could be considered the smallest hint of a smile that fell faintly to his lips. Nandor couldn't determine if this was something he should be relieved or terrified about. Either way, he gave a nervous grimace, flashing his fangs.

"Yes, I am."

Nandor didn't have the time to react to this response before Guillermo suddenly lunged at him, colliding with his upper body with great force. This sudden movement made Nandor yelp in surprise and squeeze his eyes shut, as he expected the sharp pain of the wooden stake piercing his heart. The movement affected the other vampires, as well, for they all had flinched back and made sounds as they snapped their heads in the opposite direction.

When the fear had subsided and Nandor realized that his chest was intact and wooden stake-free, new sensations came to his attention. The feeling of an immense warmth that pressed up against his torso and wrapped itself firmly around the middle of his back, the weight of a head that nestled itself into his left shoulder, and the familiar yet mouth-watering scent of Guillermo's blood that pumped just centimeters from his mouth that made his unprepared throat burn with thirst.

"I knew you cared about me," said Guillermo, softly. Though his words were muffled by his mouth being partially pressed against Nandor's broad shoulder, the vampire's superhuman hearing picked up his words clearly. Said words caused a small smile to form on his lips, though involuntarily, as the battered and hole-filled mask he attempted to guard himself with failed to restrain the warm and fuzzy feeling that stirred within him and seeped through at the human's embrace.

The first to scout the scene was Laszlo, and what he found was much less harrowing than he was expecting. The awkward embrace his friend and the familiar were locked up in drew an internal sigh of relief from the young vampire.

"It's alright, everyone. Nandor's alive." Laszlo announced. Colin and Nadja each turned their heads towards Nandor's seat and spotted the embrace for themselves. Colin gave a small and amused smirk, while Nadja gagged inaudibly and looked away.

"Guillermo?" Nandor called softly, his cool breath blowing against Guillermo's ear and sending goosebumps down his arms.

The sound he made in response was nothing but a small noise, as he was lost in the feeling of hugging his former master for the first time.

"Could you uncuff us now, please? It's very uncomfortable."

Guillermo snapped out of his happy place when he remembered that his former master's roommates were present. A mixture of uncertainty and sadness crept onto his features as he slipped his hands from behind Nandor. Knowing the vampire, he could have been referring to the handcuffs or the hug.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, glancing at the chair-bound audience beside him. Nadja gave him a very awkward smile, while Colin Robinson and Laszlo's expressions remained the same.

"Yes, we would really appreciate it if you set us free, Guillermo," she said loudly, as if she were trying to make herself heard to someone who was across the room, "we _really_ would."

Guillermo had finished undoing Nandor's cuffs and moved on to Colin's. The energy vampire looked up at him with a smirk on his face while he did so. "So, you're a vampire slayer, huh?"

Nadja shot him a look that could melt ice for that. If she could've swatted him in the arm, she would have.

Guillermo met his eyes with nervousness, which Colin could taste. There wasn't an excuse in the world he could give for that performance.

"Uh, yeah," Guillermo replied in a shaky voice. The cuffs opened up and Colin started to rub his sore wrists.

"That was a jolly good show, Giz-" Laszlo bit his tongue on that slip, then corrected himself, "Gui-yuh-ermo."

Guillermo stopped in the middle of unlocking Nadja's cuffs for a couple of seconds at the youngest vampire's horrible mispronunciation of his name. He had to remind himself that Laszlo was actually trying to call him by his actual name for the first time in the eleven years that he's worked for Nandor. He chose to hang onto the sentiment of the situation rather than the butchering of his name. Nadja nodded fervently in agreement with Laszlo's statement, making Guillermo smile warmly at them both.

"Thanks, Laszlo," Guillermo replied as he moved over to his chair to undo his cuffs.

The conversation had eased the unspoken tension in the room between the human and the vampires somewhat, but not enough to remove the filter they had put on their usually disrespectful tones regarding the former familiar. Well, everyone except for Nandor, who shattered it the second he brought up the laundry. Once Laszlo was uncuffed, he and Nadja rose from their seats and exited the theater together, with Colin Robinson, Nandor, and Guillermo joining them soon after.

They could discuss things when they were away from the theater covered in blood and dead bodies.


End file.
